The present invention is in the field of noise reduction in vehicles generally, and in particular to apparatus and methods for reducing noise caused by vibration of wire harnesses and other conduits.
Vehicles such as automobiles contain long runs of HVAC ducts, cables, wiring and wire harnesses secured at spaced points to hidden surfaces and parts, for example underneath seats and steering columns, behind interior panels, and in engine compartments and trunks. Unsecured lengths of ducts, cables, wiring, wire harnesses and other conduits between fastener points are prone to vibration against adjacent hard surfaces when the vehicle is moving, resulting in noise problems known in the art as “BSR” (buzz, squeak, and rattle). Efforts to reduce the noise made by vibrating wire harnesses and other conduits typically involve increasing clearances to adjacent hard surfaces and parts, and/or wrapping the wiring with foam or a similar noise-reducing material.
Increasing clearances is often not practical due to space limitations, and often unsuccessful due to variations from ideal clearances that occur during installation.
Wrapping or cushioning the wiring with foam and similar materials increases the cost and complexity of the wire harness, adds weight, and in some cases might not fit existing clearances.